


Goodbye Mike

by Strangerdoggos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mileven, Poor Mike, Sad, a little scene i thought about, can you hear his heart breaking, el's sad too, they're both sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerdoggos/pseuds/Strangerdoggos
Summary: Mike and El say their goodbyes before El has to close the gate, but they realize they don't want to say goodbye.





	Goodbye Mike

The night air was cold around them as they said their goodbyes. El was about ready to leave to close the Gate, but Mike could not just let her go without some kind of farewell, just in case she would not return.

"...Just be careful, alright? I can't lose you again." Mike felt a tear about to fall as he choked out the words.

"You won't lose me" 

Mike let the tear run down his face. "Do you promise?"

" _Promise._ " 

Before he knew it, El was leaning towards him, pulling his hand a little so she could be closer.

She was going to kiss him.

They were inches apart, their breathe becoming one, about to close the gap between their parted lips..

and..

"El"

El turned around to see that the voice belonged to Hopper.

"C'mon, let's go, it's time."

El turned back to Mike, sadness written across her face. She did not want to leave Mike so soon, but she had to.

As El turned and took a few steps towrds the police cruiser, she stopped. She thought about how she was leaving him. Again. She wasn't ready. She didn't want to leave. But she had to. That Gate could spawn more creatures and kill everyone, and she was the only one who could stop it.

El turned around to look at Mike, to take in how broken he looked. He stood there in the dark, tired, lost, tears running down his face.

And El could not hold back any longer.

She turned around completely, and ran towards him. She threw herself into his arms, and held him tightly. Mike was holding her equally as tight, one hand on her back and the other cradling the back of her head. She let a few tears fall as she snuggled herself into the crook of his neck.

They stood there for what felt like eternity, which was actually just a couple of minutes. Mike broke the hug to cup her face and rest his forehead on hers. They looked into each other's eyes, and somehow, felt whole again. Like they both found a piece of each other that was missing.

El realized that she still had a job to do, and she slowly backed out of his arms, breaking their trance. She was now only holding his hands in hers, and whispered,

" _Goodbye Mike_."

Mike felt his face pale at the words.

El looked at him, with those beautiful honey brown eyes, and turned away, walking to the police cruiser.

Mike reached out his arms as she turned, but she was out of his reach in an instant. Mike watched as she climbed into the car. He felt lost, worry bubbling in his gut, surging through his veins.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Lucas standing beside him, looking at him with empathy. Mike sighed and turned to stand on the porch with the others, Lucas guiding him.

Mike watched hopelessly as the cars drove away, praying that both would return.

El watched through the rear window as her group of friends got smaller as she went further away, and gulped down the lump in her throat.

They both felt their connection slowly growing smaller as they inched apart from each other's reach yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I love my babies and they deserve peace let them have a free day ahsakshajsh
> 
> +im so so sorry that my actual chapter fic is not getting updated. I procrastinate a lot and I suck lmao


End file.
